


Couples Counseling

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, Getting Together, M/M, Wizengamot, he's tired of Harry and Draco's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: It's the fourteenth time Potter v Malfoy has appeared on the docket of this Ministry judge's courtroom and they have had it with Potter and Malfoy's nonsense. Head Warlock Nocys Miller sentences them to something most unexpected...with interesting results.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545736
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Couples Counseling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It's the fourteenth time Potter v Malfoy has appeared on the docket of this Ministry judge's courtroom and they have had it with Potter and Malfoy's nonsense. Choose either 1) They're sentenced to couples therapy (whether or not they are in fact a couple is up to the writer) -OR- 2) They're both found guilty or in contempt of court and must serve time together. Maximum: 877 words.
> 
> Thank you to Francowitch for looking over this for me before posting! <3 Enjoy! (and sorry to the mods for swiping the prompts for my fic summaries... Summaries are HARD! xD)

“I am tired of your constant arguments that have nothing to do with the proceedings of the court, Messrs Potter and Malfoy. I am sentencing the pair of you to couples counseling until you can argue your cases without there being a shouting match involved. Better yet, I would love to never see the pair of you in my courtroom again.”

The clap of the gavel struck the wooden surface of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot’s desk loudly.

“But— _ couples _ counseling? We aren’t a couple!”

The old wizard glared down at Draco Malfoy over the top of his glasses.

“The way the two of you go on, you may as well be an old married couple. Now get out of my court.”

As Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy left the courtroom, glaring dangers at one another, Chief Warlock Nocys Miller pulled off his glasses wearily. If counseling didn’t work for those young men, nothing would. It had been a very,  _ very _ long year of arguments and sparks flying, and if they didn’t kill each other, they could at the very least have a quick tryst already and get over the sexual tension that was obvious even to an old man such as him. Nocys sighed and put his glasses back on their perch.

“Bring in the next case, Ms. Hollyrose?”

* * *

The next time Nocys Miller had to deal with Messrs Potter and Malfoy in the Wizengamot, he was shocked to see the complete transformation they had undertaken. Gone were the verbal abuses and the visceral attacks that were borderline violent, gone was his worry that he would have to remove their wands from their persons for fear that they would attack one another. Now they were almost...pleasant with one another. It was uncomfortable for Nocys Miller to watch, and he grimaced and narrowed his eyes at them once the case before theirs was finished and the defendant gone from the room.

“Just what are you two playing at?” Nocys Miller said, suspicious at their too-nice attitudes.

Mr. Potter glanced over to Mr. Malfoy, a clear blush evident on his face. The pause was far too long, and Nocys Miller grew impatient.

“Well?”

It was Mr. Malfoy who cleared his throat and answered his query.

“We...worked things out. Ha—Potter and I, we got it all sorted.”

Nocys Miller tapped his foot impatiently and pursed his lips. 

“And you aren’t trying to have one over on me? You are actually getting along with Mr. Potter and won’t cause any more trouble in my courtroom?”

“We moved in together,” Mr. Potter blurted out.

Nocys Miller stared down at The Boy Who Was A Pain In His Arse and then rubbed at his face wearily, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

“Care to repeat that for the court scribe, Mr. Potter?” Nocys Miller muttered under his breath, more to himself than the  _ actual _ Mr. Potter standing before him.

“We—” Mr. Potter started.

“I bloody well heard what you said, Mr. Potter,” Nocys Miller said, barely keeping his temper in check.  _ I swear, these young men will be the death of me. _ “If I ever see either of you again, I—No, you know, I really,  _ really _ never want to see the pair of you again. Please just sort yourselves out on your own time and let me live in peace from your insanity. Your case is dismissed.”

Nocys Miller smacked the gavel on the desk before him and stood up before anyone else could say anything.

“Now, I am going for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. Goodbye and good riddance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the event? Head over to the [Drarropoly Tumblr page](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/) to check it out!


End file.
